undiscovered_caw_talentfandomcom-20200215-history
Jacob Cass (TG
Jacob Cass is an original CAW created by "The Greatest and The Latest". Jacob Cass is currently contracted to YWE (YouTube Wrestling Entertainment), Total Impact, DWF (DoggyDog's Wrestling Federation), XWP (Xtreme Wrestling Promotion), JPW, JWF, & GYW. Total Impact (2016-present) DWF (2016-present) Season 2: Trios Champion YXW (2016-present) Season 2: Debut & Intercontinental Champion Jacob Cass would make a surprise debut at YXW WrestleMania 2 in the middle of the 6 Man Ladder Match for the YXW Intercontinental Championship. Jacob Cass would attack 3 entrants from the match ( Mart War, Jake Nacor and Gabriel Cass ), and would then grab the belt to win the YXW Intercontinental Championship. Afterwards it was announced that Jacob Cass would be drafted to Smackdown. On Superstars After YXWrestleMania 2, Jacob Cass would defeat Gabriel Cass in a Non-Title Match. At Battleground, Jacob Cass would successfully defend the Intercontinental Championship against a debuting K2K. At Summerslam, Jacob Cass would lose the Intercontinental Championship to Devin Sanchez, in only Devin's second match in YXW. Season 3: Two Time IC Champion & Feud with Devin Sanchez At Lockdown, Jacob Cass would win a 6 Man Battle Royal to win the YXW Intercontinental Championship for the second time, becoming the first ever 2x YXW IC Champion. At WrestleMania 3, however, Jacob Cass would lose the title back to the previous champion Devin Sanchez due to interference from Devin's brother AJ Reyes. At Backlash, Jacob Cass would lose in a Fatal 4 Way Match for the YXW Intercontinental Championship to a new superstar named D Chaos. XWP (2016-present) Season 1: Debut & Move to RAW; XWP Champion It was announced on the 17th July that Jacob Cass signed a contract with XWP. In his first match on the first episode he lost to Mahadi Khan. The next week he won a match to get an XWP Intercontinental Championship match when he defeated Mahadi Khan, Matteo, Undershock, Johnny Extreme and Mario Sanchez. He will face PJ Skillz at Pride. At XWP Pride, Jacob Cass would lose to PJ Skillz after XWP Champion Mahadi Khan distracted Cass for PJ Skillz to take advantage. On the first episode of XWP RAW, Jacob Cass would defeat Dark Shark in the Main Event to be added to the XWP Championship Match between Mahadi Khan & Silvio at XWP Outlaw. At XWP Outlaw, Jacob Cass would defeat Mahadi Khan & Silvio in a Triple Threat Match to become XWP Champion for the first time (his first ever World Championship). At XWP Conflict, Jacob Cass would retain the XWP Championship in a rematch against Mahadi Khan. At XWP Summerslam, Jacob Cass would retain his XWP championship for the second time against Joshie P. On RAW After Summerslam, Jacob Cass would lose to Johnny Extreme in a Non Title Match, allowing Johnny Extreme to be added to the XWP Championship Match (Cass vs. Chris Jericho) making it a Triple Threat Match. At XWP Nightmares, Jacob Cass would retain his XWP Championship against Chris Jericho & Demon Extreme in a Triple Threat Match. After the match, Jacob Cass would be confronted by the new No.1 Contender, and newest X Bullet Club member, DoggyDog. At XWP Survivor Series, Jacob Cass would lose his XWP Championship to DoggyDog. He would lose in his rematch at the Royal Rumble. He would enter the Rumble at Number 18 and would eliminate Demon Spyke before being eliminated by Angel Alexander. The next night, he would defeat Roacher to advance to the Elimination Chamber at Danger Zone. At Danger Zone, Cass would make it to the Final 3 before being eliminated by Curtis Stunt. On the Raw before WrestleMania, Jacob would be attacked by Anthony Payne leading to a match at WrestleMania which Cass would lose. In the Pre-Show, after Smackdown's PJ Skillz beat Raw's Shawn Sokolov, Jacob Cass was drafted to Smackdown. Season 2: Move to Smackdown & Hardcore Champion On the Raw after WM, Cass would face old rival Mahadi Khan and would win after Undertaker distracted Mahadi, thus giving Smackdown another draft pick. On the SD after WM, Jacob Cass had the opportunity to become Number 1 Contender to Matteo's XWP World Heavyweight Championship however he would lose to Brett Storm. At Betrayal, Jacob Cass would answer Demon Spyke's Open Challenge for the Hardcore Title in a losing effort. At Mayhem, Jacob Cass would team up with Anthony Payne to defeat the X Bullet Club (Kenny Taylor & Reggie Killer) in a Tag Team Match. At Summerslam, Jacob Cass would win the Hardcore Championship in a 10 Man Rumble Match after last eliminating Anthony Payne. At Bragging Rights, Jacob Cass would lose to Sean Avery in a champion vs champion match. At Psychopath, Cass would lose his Hardcore Title to Anthony Payne. At Survivor Series, he would lose in his rematch to Anthony Payne. Cass would shake Payne's hand afterwards. JPW (2016-present) Debut & Feud with Antho; JPW Champion Jacob Cass would make his official debut at JPW Extreme Rules where he was defeated by Antho in a Last Man Standing Match in his debut match. After the match, Jacob Cass would attack Antho. At Payback, Jacob Cass would face Antho in a rematch, this time in a 30 Minute Iron Man Match with the winner getting a spot in the MITB LAdder Match. Jacob Cass would end up narrowly losing to Antho in 3-2 where afterwards Jacob Cass would end up injuring Antho, taking him out of the MITB Ladder Match. Jacob Cass would be added into the MITB Ladder Match at the request of Antho, so the replacement of his choosing could kick Jacob's ass. At Money In The Bank, Nightmare Kid was revealed to be Antho's replacement, however, Jacob Cass would end up being the one the retrive the briefcase making him Mr. Money In The Bank. At Summerslam, Jacob Cass would defeat Antho in a Falls Count Anywhere Match to finally gain one up against Antho. In the main event, Jacob Cass would appear after JPW Championship TLC Match and would cash in his MITB Briefcase on JPW Champion Kevin, who was attacked post-match by his challenger Joshie P, and would defeat him to become the new JPW Champion. On RAW After Summerslam, Jacob Cass would defeat Nightmare Kid in a Non-Title match for the Main Event. Afterwards, Jacob Cass would be confronted by both Joshie P & Kevin in the ring and backstage respectively where it was announced Jacob Cass would face both of them at Night of Champions. At JPW Night of Champions, Jacob Cass would retain his title against Kevin & Joshie P. YWE (2016-present) 2016 - Debut & Feud with Rocker It was reported that Jacob Cass had signed a contract with YWE (Youtube Wrestling Entertainment) along with other talens (i.e DoggyDog, SWED, etc) as part of the New Era of YWE. He had been assigned to the RAW Roster and when he will debut is unkown. Jacob Cass would make his debut at Payback 2016 where he would lose to the Big Green Monster & Veteran Rocker. Jacob Cass would turn Heel by constantly blindsiding Rocker backstage and claiming he wanted to make an impact in YWE. After his loss to Rocker, Jacob Cass would challenge Rocker to a rematch in the form of a Traditional Survivor Series Elimination Match at Survivor Series. Team Cass would end up losing at Survivor Series in a clean sweep after both of Cass's teammates were eliminated and subsequently Cass running away. At TLC, Jacob Cass would defeat Rocker in a Tables Match after Demon Extreme made his debyt and put Rocker through a table giving Jacob Cass the victory. 2017 - Feud with Angel; Intercontinental Champion At Royal Rumble 2017, Jacob Cass would enter the Royal Rumble Match at No.10 and would last a fairly good chunk of time in the match before being eliminated by then YWE United States Champion Angel. Soon afterwards, Cass would be announced as the newest No.1 Contender to Angel's US Championship at Roadblock. At Roadblock, Jacob Cass would lose to Angel. At Wrestlemania 6, Jacob Cass would lose in a Fatal 4 Way Match for the U.S Championship, but managed to cost Angel the championship against Cipher. Jacob Cass would be drafted to Smackdown following Wrestlemania 6. At Payback, Jacob Cass would defeat Angel in a 2 Out Of 3 Falls Match with some interference from Fayth in the final fall. At Elimination Chamber, Jacob Cass would defeat Dynamite in a Triple Threat Match (also involved DJ Hero) to become the new YWE Intercontinental Champion. REW (2017-Present) Debut & Global Champion It was reported at the end of 2016 that Jacob Cass had been signed on to Arrow's newest CAW promotion, REW (Real Entertainment Wrestling). It would be announced a couple weeks later that Jacob Cass would make his debut at the first REW CPV Global Wars in a match against DoggyDog to determine the first ever REW Global Champion. At Global Wars, Jacob Cass would face DoggyDog for the Global Championship and would beat him after a chair shot and 2 finishers to follow. Afterwards it would be announced that Jacob Cass would defend his title against DoggyDog at REW Fully Loaded in a rematch. Premium Wrestling (2017-present) Jacob Cass would make his debut with Premium Wrestling on June 11, 2017 on their first CPV, New Beginning. Jacob Cass would compete in a Triple Threat Match against Jake Navor & Vandy to determine the first ever Premium Wrestling Junior Heavyweight Champion. Jacob Cass would end up defeating Navor & Vandy to become the first ever champion. Championships & Accomplishments YXW: *Intercontinental Champion - 2x DWF: *Trios Champion - 1x with Brett Storm & Demon Spyke XWP: *XWP Champion - 1x *Hardcore Champion - 1x GYW: *Global Champion - 1x *Next-Gen Champion - 1x JPW: *JPW Champion - 1x (Current) *Mr. Money In The Bank REW: *Global Champion - 1x (Current) YWA: *United States Champion - 1x (Current) TOW: *United States Champion - 1x ECCW: *Hardcore Champion - 2x Premium Wrestling: *Junior Heavyweight Champion - 1x (Current) YWE: *YWE Intercontinental Champion - 1x (Current)